If I Die Young
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: "You're so willing to sacrifice yourself to save another..."


**A/N: I was thinking of So Weird today while at work and The Band Perry's song _If I Die Young_ came on the radio and I managed to find a way to turn it into a So Weird story. And shockingly enough, this one isn't about Molly and Rick! **

The front tire of her bike passed through a puddle on the street as Fiona rode towards Candy's house. Crisp autumn air nipped at her cheeks as she took in the scenery around her. She'd ridden this same path many times, but something seemed off. A slight nuance in the environment. Almost as if there was something hiding in plain sight, yet unable to be seen.

The air around her shimmered, a man with black eyes standing in the middle of the road appeared and stared at her. She pressed on her brakes, slowing to a stop a few feet away from him. He held out his hand to her and watched as she stepped off her bike, laid it down before moving closer. His hand touched hers, an icy chill flowed through her veins. "This is the end," the man spoke to her. He gripped her hand tighter.

Fiona swallowed hard. "The end?" The man nodded at her, his gaze showing no emotion. "For me?" She whispered.

"No." He blinked slowly. "Your grandfather's heart is giving him problems again. There isn't going to be a way for him to survive this."

"He's going to die? That's not fair, he doesn't deserve this after everything he's been through."

"Life is not fair, Fiona. Neither is death."

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her grandfather. "I don't want him to die. He and my mom are finally fixing their relationship. She can't lose him. Grandma can't lose him. _I_ can't lose him." Warm tears spilled onto her cheeks.

The dark eyed man was silent for a moment. "Nobody can live forever; nothing can stay just because we want it to. We must lose in order to live."

She wiped away the tears, her mind grasping at anything that could save Colin. "Can't I do anything?"

"The only thing one can do is to take the place of the chosen one. One life for another."

Fiona took a deep breath. "I'd have to die?" The man nodded. She was trembling as a sad smile graced her face. "Okay."

He watched as tears filled her eyes. "So willing to sacrifice yourself for another..."

She nodded. "I'm giving him life," she whispered. "Will it hurt?"

"No," the man replied. He removed his hand from hers and placed it over her heart. A golden glow emanated from Fiona's body, flowing into the man. "Goodbye, Fiona."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The roads were slick from the rain that had fallen. A woman with long blonde hair cruised down the wet pavement. The looming curve up ahead was a sharp, downhill angle. She followed the turn, her car sliding as she went. Up ahead she saw a girl lying next to her bike in the middle of the road, The woman pressed on her brakes, sliding slightly as she stopped mere feet away from the fallen body. "Oh my god..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was wearing a plain white dress, the skirt swirling around her feet as she walked silently through her house. The man had been right; she hadn't felt any pain as her life was taken.

But as she walked through the house in the mountains, a heaviness settled in her chest. Fiona ran her hands along the wooden walls, memorizing every detail. What would happen to Jack and her mother? How long would her grandfather live due to Fiona's sacrifice? Did she really make the right choice?

The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she moved to the foyer, watching as her mom opened the door to the police. "Mrs Phillips?" Her mother nodded. "I'm very sorry to tell you this..." Fiona stared at Molly, watching as tears fell from her eyes.

Dark brown eyes closed as the cries surrounded her. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun shone brightly at the cemetery, a pale rainbow arching across the sky as a group of people gathered in one spot. Wet grass tickled her feet as she moved through the crowd. Jack stood between Carey and Clu, his blue eyes staring straight ahead, not seeing anything. His cheeks were wet from the tears he had cried. Fiona stood in front of her brother, wanting nothing more to take away the hurt he was feeling. She reached her hand to his face and wiped away a stray tear. Jack flinched, as if he had felt her. "Daddy," Fi called to the man watching the scene from the ether. She waited until he appeared next to her. "Did I do the right thing?"

The man laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I can't tell you that, baby. No matter the decision, people would be hurting." He paused. "Do you feel like you made the right choice?"

She wasn't sure if spirits could cry, but she could feel the familiar burning in her eyes as she watched her brother suffer. "Yes," she whispered.

He nodded. "Then you made the decision that was right for yourself."

The two spirits were silent as they watched the golden casket be lowered into the ground. They watched Irene hug Molly, Ned standing behind them; Clu and Carey both laying a hand on either of Jack's shoulders; Collin taking Kathleen's hand, tears falling. "I wish I could take their pain away."

"I know, baby. I know." He squeezed her shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been three weeks since Fiona saw her own funeral. She watched her family as they struggled to right their world. The teen's spirit wandered through the beautiful wooden house as a haunting melody drifted through the halls. She knew it was her mother channeling her pain into music. Fiona recognized the notes that floated through the house; they were the chords she had played while trying to contact her father. She moved through the hallway, wandering to her brother's room.

He was on her laptop, his eyes focused on the screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard and she wondered what he was writing. _'Maybe it's a paper for school,'_ Fiona thought with a sad smile. With a sigh, she moved to her brother, laid and hand on his shoulder, then disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You've got mail." The automated voice filled the room, mingling with the soft guitar chords. Jack blinked tiredly and clicked on the mail icon. His brow furrowed as he read the e-mail address. "Unknown?" He sighed before opening it.

_'It'll get better, I promise. - Fi'_

Jack stared at the letter for a few moments before speaking. "I hope your right, Fi."


End file.
